Missing Persons
This page is for serious inquiries to find missing persons who may be homeless in San Francisco. We would like there to be police report filed, and evidence that family members are the ones searching. This is not for reconnecting casual acquaintances, or finding people because they owe money, or curious searches. Administrators will review this page regularly and remove anything that does not fit the described purpose. SFHomeless.net does not exist to invade the privacy of our homeless population, but helping family connect with people who may be in trouble seems to be a necessary community service. This page is for serious inquiries to find missing persons who may be homeless in San Francisco. We would like there to be police report filed, and evidence that family members are the ones searching. This is not for reconnecting casual acquaintances, or finding people because they owe money, or curious searches. Administrators will review this page regularly and remove anything that does not fit the described purpose. SFHomeless.net does not exist to invade the privacy of our homeless population, but helping family connect with people who may be in trouble seems to be a necessary community service. OLDER ENTRIES ON TOP, NEWER ENTRIES AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE Anthony (Tony) Fitch, 29 years old May 19th, 2010 - I am looking for my brother, Anthony Fitch (Tony). The last person to see him was Eric Foss from San Francisco who said he believes Tony is homeless now. Tony was born 4-29-1982. My name is Eric Fetrow and our mom was Genevieve Fetrow. If someone knows Tony, please please have him call me at (503) 960-9089. - Eric Andy Enright August 25, 2010 - from unregistered user "I am looking for my cousin Danny Kim. I believe he is homeless in San Francisco. My name is Andy Enright. Danny if you get this message please call me." Lewis Alvarez Oct. 25, 2011 - I have been desperately been in search if my brother Lewis Alvarez aka Louie on the on the behalf of our mother Mary Alvarez . A missing person report Report has been filed and it re revealed him to be homeless in the San Francisco. Please give him my number 559 836 1487 and the message that we love him and want to help him him to please come back home to his family were he has been missed . Please convince him that his family truly is suffering from him not being here. Mom is sick and sister Esperanza has cancer and wants to see him before its too late . Please help we are so disparate to hear from him ..... Desperately searching for my brother Louie .. thank you Sister Lupe Alvarez Cam missing1.jpg Cam.jpg cam_beard.jpg cam1.jpg cam2.jpg cam3.jpg cam4.jpg cam5.jpg cam6.jpg cam8.jpg cam9.jpg cam10.jpg Cameron Remmer Nov. 3, 2011 - Cameron Remmer went missing on 10/06/11 in San Francisco. He checked out of the Fairmont and has not been seen or heard from since. He is bi-polar and has not been on his medication. He may be disheveled and needs help coming home. Please share this, especially if you live or have friends in SF. Photos in the slideshow. More info at his facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1069946546 Contact 949.887.8426 or email c_remmer@hotmail.com. Michael Slaght (36 years old) Nov. 6, 2011 - Hi. I am looking for help in finding my brother Michael Slaght, who has been down in San Fran for over 10 years. Its been over 6 years since he last called my mom, and all the police tell us is that he is missing because he wants to be. I need to move my mom out of her house and I am afraid that he will try to call or come back home and he wont know where to find us. Last time I spoke with him he was using a payphone at AT&T park, and mentioned 39 Fell Street. He is 36, tall, possible long hair. If anyone has seen him in a shelter or knows where to get a message to him tell him to call home! Or his sister Heather. 705-465-4555 or 705-2352312. Thank You! David Richards (52 years old) Dec. 29, 2011 - We are trying to find our brother, David Richards. Our dad talked to him in July and we haven't heard from him since. We were told he is living in a shelter. We want to help him and would like any information that anyone may have about him. He has been seen at Aunt Charlie's bar and other places near there. Please call his sister, Nancy, at 828-215-2112 or his sister Kay at 480-363-1571. Or email 59treetops@gmail.com. Thank you. Khalil Allie Jan. 9, 2012 - I'm looking for my cousin his name is khalil allie he's been missing for about 2 months and were really worried he uselly call please help us. vetawinters@yahoo.com Noelle Boytler (25 years old) April 23, 2012-- I am trying to find my sister, who ran away from Hawaii and is homeless in the San Fran area. My sister Noelle, is 5'5" with light brown, shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black coat and jeans with black ankle boots. She has been missing for about 6 months. The last time we saw her was on November 1, 2011 in Honoululu, HI. Please email bryanaboytler@gmail.com if you have any information, or have seen them. Noelle may be in and out of shelters as well. Thank you. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Resource